


Princeton

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically parents! Dan and Gavin adopt a wonderful little boy named Princeton. (After that whole sheep ordeal I thought 'why not.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princeton

Gavin sat down, his leg bouncing nervously and his lip almost bleeding from him chewing it too hard. He felt a strong hand squeeze his reassuringly and offered a small smile in return. Today was the day, after years of heartache and headache  and saving money, filling out papers and preparing a baby room, today was finally the day he and Dan would get their first child. Gavin crossed his legs and rotated his ankle in anticipation. Dan chuckled and place a small kiss on Gavin’s jawline.

“B,” he whispered, “Calm down, please for me?” Gavin sighed.

“I can’t Dan I’m just so excited” he whispered, but his voice became progressively louder and he almost squeaked his last words, Gavin kept turning a picture in his palms around and around sometimes stopping to look down at it. Dan saw this, and grasped the picture, putting it in his shirt pocket.

“Don’t wreck the first picture we ever got Gavin,” Dan sighed, Gavin chuckled and almost bounced in his seat when the door near them opened.

The orphanage was small, and looked much like a haunted house from the outside. The air was cold and stale and tasted like wood dye chemicals, as the place was just recently re-painted. It was quiet, eerily quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the occasional fussing of babies or toddler cries, or Gavin fucking tap dancing in his seat.

Gavin cuddled the baby in his hands as Dan finished up some paperwork, the lady at the desk told them congratulations and wished them a nice life as they walked out the door, Gavin in front holding the nine month old baby snuggly in his arms. Dan laughed softly as he got into the front seat, Gavin in the back putting their new addition into the baby seat they added to their car. Gavin huffing as he kept messing up the buckles, and all Dan could think about was how he now had two young lads to take care of.

“What?” Gavin said as he finally got into the front passenger seat.

“Nothing,” Dan responded and after a few seconds added “Don’t think you can just smother him Gavin, I want a turn too.” Gavin pouted, and Dan smiled, holding Gavin’s hand all the way home.

The first day with their new baby involved a lot of fumbling on Gavin’s part, Dan being a natural at knowing what their child needed when, and how to hold him just right so he’d fall asleep. At the end of a very emotional week, Gavin finally broke down one night.

“Do you think Princeton doesn’t like me?” Gavin inquired steadily as they were getting ready for bed.

“What? Gavin, don’t be silly, he’s a baby, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have an opinion about-”

“Do you think I’m a bad dad?” Gavin sniffled, he had bags under his eyes from the sleep deprivation and his face was weary.

“What? No Gavin, No! What makes you think that?” Dan said as he pulled his husband closer, Gavin’s face resting on Dan’s chest. Dan kissed the top on Gavin’s head and lied his chin on there for a bit.

“Just because you haven’t gotten the hang of being a dad in a week, which is a bit much to expect from yourself, doesn’t mean you’re a bad dad. Gavin, you’re not perfect, i’m not perfect, and Princeton’s not perfect. We’re going to grow and learn from our mistakes. I bet you in a month you’ll start to get the hang of things.” Gavin inhaled sharply, nodded his head and wiped his tears from his face. Dan told him to go to bed, and the second they got comfortable cuddling under the covers, with Gavin’s face smushed up against dan chest. They heard the distinct crying of a certain someone in the room right next to there’s. There was a muffled “Awwww Princeton!” As Gavin shuffled away from Dan’s grip to go and tend to the crying child.

  —————————————  —————————————  —————————————  —-

****  
  


A few months had passed, as Gavin wiped out the family camera, and get this, it was his high speed phantom camera. Dan was hysterically laughing as Gavin kept shushing him, Gavin was also trying to egg on Princeton into walking.

“He’s camera shy,” Dan would inquire every time Gavin got a “feeling” thinking that today was the day Princeton would finally walk.

“Your face is camera shy,” Gavin shot back.

Dan snorted and muttered  _nice one B_ , as he ruffled Gavin’s hair with his fingers. Gavin moaned softly, then snapped out of his trance and started saying things like “Come on Princeton”; ”You can do it”; and “Use your legs!” When this didn’t work, Gavin huffed annoyed and got up.

“Like this Princeton,” He said as he began marching his feet up into the air, walking in exaggerated motions, ignoring the laughing that came from his partner. Slowly, Dan got up to his feet and started to mimic Gavin. Half an hour of doing this for nothing. Princeton just sat on the ground, various toys sprawled all around him, laughing and giggling as his parents made stupid spasms with their feet.

“I’m going to go make tea,” Gavin said with a slight tone of disappointment. Dan followed him out of the living room and into the kitchen. As Gavin poured water into the kettle, Dan snuck his arms around Gavin’s waist, planting small kissed to the side of his neck. Gavin tilted his head to the side to give Dan more access, letting small and hushed moans escape his lips. Then, both the boys stopped as they heard giggling coming from the kitchen door.

“Dan stop Princeton is watching.” Both their stomachs dropped. “Awww Princeton!” Gavin yelped as he pushed Dan aside and ran to the phantom, hoping that he would at least have his son’s first steps on one camera, no matter if it was in slow motion or not.

When Gavin checked the tapes, they only had a little bit of Princeton moving. It wasn’t his first steps but it looked like it was his third or fourth step, and Gavin was happy enough with that.

————————————-  —————————————  —————————————  —-

Princeton was a cute kid, he had light dirty blond hair and grey coloured eyes. He had a nice baby face going for him and a slim figure. He wasn’t sickly thin, but he wasn’t a fat kid, even with the baby fat.

Princeton was also a quiet kid, he liked to be alone but sometimes he would have bursts of energy and stumble all around the house. Today just so happens to be Princeton’s first day of school, and he was bouncing off the walls with excitement and anxiety. Gavin was pretty much doing the same, Dan having to calm them both, but secretly he was nervous too.

“Pop?” Princeton asked, Dan  _hmmed_  and Princeton took this as a sign to keep talking “What’s school like?”

“You’ll see when you get there” Dan responded.

“Daddy?” Gavin turned around so quickly Dan thought he was going to break his neck. Gavin thrusted Princeton’s lunch box into his small hands and knelt down to eye level with his son. He spoke softly but sternly,“Now Princeton,” He began, “You know that our family is a little bit.. special” He said with his eyes gleaming as he winked to Dan, “and me and your pop are completely fine if you don’t want to tell your classmates about us, you can choose what you want to do, remember what we talked about” Princeton slowly nodded, and Gavin kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. “Now go to school.”

And like that, Dan drove Princeton to kindergarten, as Gavin got a ride to the office with Geoff.

“Gavin, calm the fuck down your kid is going to be a hit at school. Trust me.” Geoff said as he tried to calm Gavin down.

“Fuck off Geoff” Gavin retorted as he dug his face into his hands. Geoff laughed and wondered if he was this nervous when Millie first went to school.

  —————————————  —————————————  —————————————  ———-

“Move over Dad,” Princeton, now 16, still skinny, still with a baby face, still with his grey eyes, but now had purple dyed hair that faded to white, said to Gavin.

“Yeah right shrimpy, get in the back seat,” Gavin retorted back at his son. Princeton stuck his tongue out.

“Princeton, be nice to your father” Dan called from the driver seat, “and Gavin” he playfully punched his arm, Gavin muttered an  _ouch_ and Princeton piped up from the back seat, “That’s domestic abuse Pop, we learned about this in heath today.” He toyed, Dan rolled his eyes so hard he almost caused a car crash.

“What else did you learn about?” Gavin inquired.

“We learned about being gay and watched some videos about it”

“Oh really?” Dan smirked, “Learn anything?”

“Nothing I didn’t already know” There was silence, then.

“Dad? Pops? I need to tell you something.” Gavin’s stomach dropped, Dan asked him to go on.

“I’m straight,” He snickered.

“Oh my God,” Gavin rubbed his face with his hand, Dan was hysterically laughing.

“Get out of the car,” Dan said trying to mock anger.

“What did we do wrong,” Gavin said between giggles.

“I am so sorry,” Princeton laughed.

“Jesus Christ kid, you would have sex with a cactus as long as you’re happy we don’t care.” Dan said semi-seriously. Princeton nodded, he had this conversation before.

“But don’t actually have sex with a cactus,” Gavin chimed in.

“He knows what I mean,” Dan laughed as he squeezed Gavin’s hand as they drove home.

 

This was their family, and Gavin, Dan, and Princeton were as happy as dicks.


End file.
